My new alstroemeria plant originated as a sport of "Red Sunset", U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,635, and was discovered by me in 1979 at Aalsmeer, Holland, growing among a field of the parent variety being grown for commercial purposes at Aalsmeer. The very distinctive color of the flowers on the discovery plant and its apparent market advantage as a companion of its parent caused me to propagate this mutation at Aalsmeer by dividing the tubers from which it originated and further propagation of this plant in a similar manner through successive generations has shown that its distinctive characteristics hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.